Urine Trouble
by Spagthesis
Summary: While sharing the bathroom together, Lincoln asks Lori a favor. She accepts, but has him do something bizarre in return. Rated M for disturbing imagery.


**Author's note: First thing I've written and not meant to be taken too seriously. Originally posted on my pastebin on 1/2/17.**

* * *

One morning in the Loud House.

Lori was inside the bathroom applying makeup, brushing her hair, doing all those things necessary to look her very best for the day.

Meanwhile, Lincoln crouched in pain due to a full bladder.

"Come on, Lori, I gotta go pee!" The boy shouted from the hallway.

He banged on the door in desperation, only to distract and enrage the teenage girl.

The door swung wide open, almost hitting him.

"Come here!" Lori growled, pulling him into bathroom with her.

He stumbled, nearly tripping as his weight flew forward.

She held him by the arm and slammed the door shut.

"You need to pee?! Then go! I'm not gonna sit in here and listen to you cry forever, so hurry up!" Lori yelled, feeling far too cranky in the morning to deal with this.

"Wait, Lori, I can't go with you in here, that's-" Lincoln spoke, getting abruptly cut off.

"Well, you're going to have to, twerp. Unless you'd rather go pee outside like Charles does." She said frustratingly. He wasn't normally on her hit list, but this was inconvenient for her. She needed to get ready and he's slowing her down.

"Fine!" Lincoln pouted.

"I'm not gonna look at you, just go already." Lori assured, continuing to put on her light blue eyeshadow as the boy started to relieve himself.

Despite promising she wouldn't look, she peeked at him using the corner of her eye.

She watched his seemingly endless stream of urine pour into the toilet, seeing it all splash against the edge of it while hearing his faint moans of relief.

...And she found herself strangely aroused by it.

Lincoln let out a huge sigh as he flushed the toilet.

He smiled while he went to wash his hands afterwards.

Lori scooted over a bit to share the sink alongside him as he began cleaning up.

"So, feel better now?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Lori." The boy said.

Seeing Lincoln relieve himself made her feel so awkward. She began wondering how being urinated on, or inside of felt like, as sick as it was. She could ask Bobby to experiment with her, but he'd definitely never go for it. On the other hand, she could actually control her little brother.

Her train of thought suddenly got cut off by his voice.

"Lori, you think could you drive me to the comic book store after school today?" He asked. "There's a new Ace Savvy comic out and I really wanna buy it."

"Sure, little bro." The girl said, cracking a smile at the convenience of the situation. She had him right where she wanted him. She definitely could pull off her scheme now. She can see the whole plan unfolding in her mind, the when, where, and how it will go down.

Time flew by as the school day ended and Lori drove all the Loud children home.

On arrival, most of the kids burst out of Vanzilla's door and dashed into the house.

Lori and Lincoln were now alone. The former then reversed out of the driveway to head to the comic book store.

Once driving a pretty short distance, they reached their destination.

As his sister parked in the lot, Lincoln left the van and ran into the store.

Minutes later, he came out holding the new comic book he so greatly desired.

When he got back in Vanzilla, Lori immediately reminded him of her rule.

"As you know, there are no free rides in the Loud House. You owe me for this."

She smirked while starting the engine.

Lincoln glared at her dully, he should have figured she'd want something in return.

Noticing he didn't say a word, Lori continued. "But this time I want a different favor from you."

"What do you want me to do?" The boy asked, a bit puzzled that he wasn't expected to do the usual.

"I'll let you know when the times comes." Lori stated, holding a hand out to him while steering with the other.

The siblings shook hands to an agreement. Whatever this was, Lincoln had to do it. He is a man of his word, after all.

"Alright, we have a deal. Meet me downstairs at midnight to return the favor."

"Wait, Lori, that's past curfew. If we get caught awake that late, Mom and Dad will ground us." Lincoln mentioned.

"Which is why we need to keep this a secret. You better stay quiet and not ruin this for me." She responded bluntly.

Following making herself clear, she suddenly remembered something else. "Oh, and one last thing, don't go pee before you go to bed."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow in pure confusion.

"Why the heck would she tell me to not do that?" He thought.

Regardless of that weirdness, they arrived back home a few minutes later.

Both siblings left the van and made their way inside the house.

Once passing the door, Lincoln brushed off what Lori said and stormed off to his room to read his brand new comic, remaining completely oblivious to the fate that awaited him.

Later on, the entire family hit the hay at 10pm as they normally did.

Lori and Lincoln set their alarms to midnight in order to keep up with the deal they had.

* * *

Two hours passed as the clock finally struck midnight. The favor Lori had asked of Lincoln now officially began.

They both headed downstairs quietly to meet in the living room as planned.

Their eyes met when they arrived by the couch.

Before either of them even said a word, the girl removed her khaki shorts and purple panties right in front of her brother, leaving herself bottomless.

"Lori, what the heck are you-" Lincoln got cut off by his sister's palm to his mouth.

"Shush, you agreed to do this!" Lori yelled, scowling at him.

Realizing she raised her voice, she looked around anxiously, listening to whatever other sounds may come their way. They can't be seen doing this, there would be no way to even explain it. Although, she wanted to try it so badly, just to see how it feels.

"To do what exactly?" He asked, lowering the volume of his own voice, and feeling fearful of how she will reply.

"I want you to... no, you are going to LITERALLY piss inside me." Lori demanded, tugging onto the collar of his pajama top.

Lincoln was nervous and unsure of what to say or do, yet he reluctantly obeyed her demand. In the future, he would definitely think twice whenever asking for favors or accepting deals.

He stood there at her mercy, waiting for this to begin.

Lori released her grip on him before positioning herself on the couch.

She laid on her stomach and raised her butt up.

She then spread her legs to give the boy some space.

Finally, Lori separated her large buttocks apart, revealing the dark abyss which stared back at her brother.

Lincoln became hesitant as he looked into his sister's rear. It was a haunting, unforgettable sight.

"Come on, Lincy, don't be shy, just pee like you normally do in the toilet." Lori encouraged.

His face was blank upon feeling himself turning pale like a ghost. This is way too foreign to both him and her.

Before he said a peep, she continued. "Except, in this case, it'll be a challenge since you have a smaller target to work with, but I'm sure years of peeing regularly has made you quite the marksman."

She smirked in anticipation.

"Alright, Lori, I'll p-pee inside you." Lincoln stuttered as he unzipped his jeans, preparing for the worst. His mind became overwhelmed with a mixture of thoughts during this, the main one was fear of getting caught. Despite that, he figured it would be better to get this done. The odds of them being found were slimmer that way.

Lincoln slipped his penis out from his underwear and went for it.

"Aaah." The boy grunted when he started peeing inside her.

His excess urine splashed in and out of the girl. Some of it even leaked down her legs and onto the sofa cushions.

During this, she closed her eyes and grinned. She felt it all flooding her, filling her up. It was as fantastic as she hoped it would be despite the insanity of it.

Seconds later, and with a heavy groan, Lincoln finished emptying his bladder.

He zipped his jeans back up and remained by her side.

"Wow, that was literally perfect, Lincy." Lori said, blushing.

At a loss for words at what they just did, Lincoln simply nodded in agreement. He was grossed out, yet ultimately relieved. Holding his pee in for so long wasn't doing him any favors.

Right when he attempted to head to bed, he got interrupted by Lori. "It's not over yet."

Lincoln turned his head, gazing at her, wondering what she meant by that.

His eyes widened while he saw her positioning herself. Something even stranger was about to happen, he knew it.

She awkwardly sat up on her hands and knees, raising her rear up.

Lori began farting Lincoln's piss out.

It shot out of her anus like a geyser. The stream flew up with great velocity, showering back onto her butt and the couch. The sound was something else as well. Vile, and loud like a bomb exploding. Hell, it nearly caused the boy's ears to ring a bit.

Lincoln watched anxiously from a distance, yet simultaneously fascinated at what his sister was doing. He has never seen, or imagined anything of that sort in his entire life. But he also wondered how she even thought of something so crazy. One thing's for sure, she's not an ordinary girl.

When Lori finished, she stood on her feet, feeling the wetness drip down her rear and legs.

The siblings glanced at each other in the silence that followed, listening, and hoping the loud noise hadn't woken anybody.

A short amount of time passed until they felt safe to move on.

Lori immediately noticed the pee she shot out ended up coating parts of the sofa and carpet.

"Don't worry about that, Lincoln, I'll clean it up. Now, hurry up and go to bed, we can't let anyone know about this." She whispered before going to get cleaning supplies to cover up any evidence of their affair.

While she began scrubbing the stains, he accepted her suggestion and went to bed.

He tiptoed stealthily upstairs to prevent awaking anyone.

After making it to his room, Lincoln crawled into bed and tossed his blanket over himself.

Once he felt comfortable enough, he closed his eyes.

"I hope Lori farts again..."


End file.
